Update:Skillcape Perks
A skillcape is a RuneScape icon, and a true badge of honour. While the status and satisfaction that comes with those many hours of hard training is the true reward, there's no reason it can't be a boon on your adventures too. That's why we've added a perk to each skillcape - each one a useful effect fitting in smoothly with its skill's playstyle. There's one for every skill, and one for the Quest Point Cape, but it doesn't end there. Those of you who've earned the illustrious Max, Completionist or Trimmed Completionist capes can feed skillcapes to them, granting them up to three of the perks, which are shared across all of these capes. If you have three perks set and wish to replace one, you must first delete one that you have set. Most are persistent, passive effects, but some are activated by right-clicking the cape. *Attack: Gives a chance for degradable items not to degrade. *Strength: Dismember lasts an additional 2 seconds. *Defence: Acts as a sign of life. Same cooldown. *Ranged: Acts as Ava's devices. *Prayer: Imparts the same benefits as lit burners in a player-owned house. *Magic: Activate to swap spellbooks at banks. *Runecrafting: Activate to reveal the required rune for the Rune Goldberg Machine. *Construction: Reduces the cost of creating planks. *Constitution: Doubles life points regained over time. *Agility: Gives a chance of double tickets from the Brimhaven Agility Arena. Stacks with the Karamja task set reward. *Herblore: Activate to clean all herbs in your inventory for no XP. *Thieving: Lowers your stunned time when caught from 4.2 seconds to 3. *Crafting: Thread is no longer needed when crafting. *Fletching: Gives a chance of automatically stringing a bow when fletching unstrung bows. *Slayer: Activate to teleport to any Slayer master in the game that you can access. *Hunter: Activate to give your Herblore Habitat vine plant the effects of its hunter potion. *Mining: Gives an invisible +2 skill bonus. *Smithing: Gives the same effect as the goldsmithing gauntlets. *Fishing: Gives a chance to get a double catch. *Cooking: Prevents food from being burned. *Firemaking: Active to light a fire on the spot you're standing on. *Invention: Slows the drain of invention charge. *Summoning: Gives a chance to save charms when infusing pouches. *Dungeoneering: Teleport to any available resource dungeon.. *Farming: Gives a chance of instantly harvesting a patch. *Divination: Gives a chance of saving divination materials. *Woodcutting: Provides an increased chance at finding bird's nests and crystal geodes. *Quest Points: Adds 30 seconds onto your Tears of Guthix time. ---- These effects are worthy additions to your favourite capes' already formidable stats. Have a great week, all of you. See you in-game, and don't forget to make the most of your Double XP tail-off period! The RuneScape Team ---- Read the patch notes for further details of today's updates. ---- Each week we live stream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find a full streaming schedule over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel, too, for all of our previous streams, including more information on the Double XP Weekend cooldown period. You've seen the Game Jam this weekend - but what's next for the projects we've showcased and developed? Tune in this Tuesday to find out more about everything from reclaiming the Lumbridge Crater to One Small Favour 2. Join Mod Shauny for a sneak-peek of some of next Monday's updates, and for a second chance to look at all of the Skillcape Perks released today. Get your weekly dose of PvM goodness with Mod Lee - don't miss it!